Many wheel chairs in use today subject the users to unnecessary and often severe physical punishment. The wheels are generally mounted directly on the frame so that any bump or depression impacted by either wheel is delivered through the frame to the rider. Over years of use, this often results in compacting the spinal column.
Some existing wheel chairs provide some limited adjustment to the back and leg supports but it is not believed that there exists a wheel chair capable of supporting a patient in any selected position between upright and horizontal; and it is not believed that there is a wheel chair which is capable of allowing the user to lie prone thereon for a nap.